1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to toys. More specifically, the invention relates to such toys wherein an elongated member is maintained in an elevated play area above the ground utilizing manipulation of a control device and various sliding engagements between the control device and the elongated member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toys, and associated methods of play, exist to entertain people. These include toys where a person manipulates the toy to maintain the toy, or a portion thereof, in an elevated position in front of the player. Often the player will hold one or two sticks and repetitively strike a detached member with the sticks to keep the detached member from reaching the ground. This class of toy provides the player with an enjoyable experience and acts as a training device for hand/eye coordination.
Various deficiencies exist with this class of toy due to the limited intermittent contact of the stick or sticks with the detached member. The player fails to experience a sense of full control over the detached member due to the repetitive bouncing around of the detached member.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for a toy capable of entertaining both children and adults while allowing the player to enhance his or her motor skills. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a toy where the player is allowed to develop skills which enable full control to be exerted by the player over a detached elevated member including sliding contacts, pushing contacts and catching contacts. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toys, your applicant has devised a toy, and an associated method of play, which enables the player to fully develop the ability to control the toy during controlled play in an elevated area above the ground. The toy has a control device and an elongated member. The player handles and manipulates the control device, which preferably is a long thin member, during the controlled play. The player uses the control device to maintain the elongated member in an elevated condition utilizing at least sliding contacts between the control device and the elongated member. The elongated member has various symmetrically disposed contact surfaces thereon which extend between opposing end portions, through opposing intermediate portions and a central portion. These various portions are in fluid communication along the respective contact surfaces where the control device may be freely slid along the contact surfaces while the elongated member pivots back and forth to be maintained in the elevated position during the play.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a toy which will provide the player with many hours of enjoyable activity while improving the player""s hand/eye coordination.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for an elongated member which may be manipulated by a control device held by the player wherein the elongated member is maintained in an elevated position during play.
b) to provide for sliding contacts between the control device and the elongated member wherein the elongated member pivots back and forth during play.
c) to provide for pushing disengagement contacts between the control device and the elongated member wherein the elongated member is airborne without contact with the control device during periods of time during play.
d) to provide for catching engagement contacts between the control device and the elongated member wherein the elongated member comes back into contact with the control device following being airborne and out of contact with the control device.
e) to provide for stop members on the elongated member to limit movement of the control device along the elongated member.
f) to provide for twirling passages in the elongated member for placement therein of the control device for engaged twirling action play.
g) to provide for visual markings on the control device or on the elongated member, or on both, as tools to enable the player to more properly control the play.
h) to provide for end stand slots in the elongated member to enable the player to balance the elongated member on the control device during play.
i) to provide for a plurality of spaced contact surfaces to be symmetrically disposed about the elongated member.
j) to provide for the elongated member to be assembled for play and disassembled for transport or storage.
k) to provide for the elongated member to be formed by a molding process as a single, three dimensional, piece.
l) to provide for a construction of the elongated member from a plurality of planar pieces wherein the pieces having the contact surfaces thereon are spaced from a central axis of the elongated member.
m) to provide for a construction of the elongated member from a planar material wherein symmetrically disposed panels radiate outward from a central axis of the elongated member.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.